Romance on a deserted island
by Sophie1992
Summary: What happens when you meet on a plane when a woman comes up to you for help. Fate thats what.


**Romance on a deserted island**

**Jack was on the plane when a young woman in her mid-twenties came up to him. "Uh excuse me is that seat taken, I mean I'm having problems with the man I'm sitting next to?" the woman asked sounding scared and looking the her right as she said it. "Sure I'm Jack," Jack replied.**

"**Kate,"Kate replied sitting down next to Jack closest the window and grabbed a magazine and hid behind it. A man walked past asking everyone if they've seen a lady called Kate and is about 26. "Uh excuse me Kate's here,"Jack said tapping the man on the shoulder. "Thanks mate," Kate muttered. "Hi leave me alone it's over leave me alone and your seats that-away,ohh yeah I'm scared now you girlfriend-beating pysco." The man walked off soon after that.**

"**Ex boyfriend?"Jack asked.**

"**Yeah thanks for telling him I was here you were a great help," Kate said sarcastically.**

"**I'm sorry alright, I didn't know that you didn't want to speak to him,"Jack apologised getting annoyed at Kate.**

"**Yeah well I'm not exactly going to tell you my life story," Kate shouted before picking up a magazine and flipping through it.**

"**I didn't ask you to, I would just appreciate it if you told why you shouted at me for telling him you were here when I don't know why I shouldn't have," Jack replied.**

"**Well he hurt me and I didn't want him to hurt me again. I've got the scars and bruises to prove it if you don't believe me,"Kate said stubbornly and lifting the side of her top to show a purple bruise that you could tell had been done recently.**

"**Do you mind if I take a look at it, I'm a doctor?" Jack asked.**

"**Go ahead I'm not stopping you,"Kate replied. It might not seem like it but Kate really liked Jack she just wasn't in a very good mood.**

**Jack rubbed his fingers over the bruise which made Kate close her eyes in pain. Jack grabbed his bag and got out a cream. Jack rubbed the cream over the bruise. "The bruise should be alright in a couple of hours,"Jack replied.**

"**Thanks sorry about shouting at you before believe me this hasn't been my best week. Lets just say I've got more bruises and cuts than you have ever seen,"Kate replied giving Jack a smile and a kiss on the cheek. "No problem,"Jack replied grinning.**

**Half an hour later the plane hit turbelance and the plane started to shake.**

"**Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick,"Kate muttered putting her hand to her mouth and looking around for a sick bag.**

"**You'll be fine, I'll look after you. I promise,"Jack said grabbing Kates hand and squeezing it.**

"**Thanks Jack,"Kate thanked smiling at Jack. The plane shaked again and started to dive towards the ground. They were going to crash. The oxygen masks dropped down, Kate had already blacked out by this point so Jack had to put her oxygen mask on for her.**

**About ten minutes later they crashed onto an island near the Pacific Ocean.**

**Jack woke up in a jungle, he turned to see that Kate wasn't lying next to him. He heard screaming coming from somewhere so he ran to where he thought the noise was. He found a beautiful beach but it was covered with the bits of plane. Everyone that had survived were running around screaming. It was chaos, how was Jack going to find Kate now, he had to know that she was ok. Then he saw her lying on the beach close the ocean. She was unconscious. Jack ran up to her and gently started to tap Kate on the cheek. After a while Kate came round. "ok deep breaths Kate,"Jack whispered holding Kates head up.**

"**Thanks Jack your a great friend,"Kate muttered weakly in between deep breaths.**

"**Will you be alright for a couple of minutes so I can check on the other survivors?"Jack asked not really wanting to leave Kate because he really did care about her and was scared that something might happen to her or she goes unconscious again.**

"**Yeah, go ahead I'll be fine,"Kate answered stroking Jacks cheek with her badly bruised hand. Jack took her hand and kissed it before letting go and running off.**

**Kate carefully stood up and looked around the island. She saw Jack helping a pregnant girl. She slowly looked down at herself her skirt was ripped and she had cuts all over her arms and some on her legs. Kate walked slowly around looking for her suitcase. "Hey, the names Sawyer what's a pretty girl like you doing all alone?"Sawyer asked.**

"**Kate, I'm not on my own, I travelled alone but I'm with my friend,"Kate replied and walking off.**

**About an hour later everyone was sitting around a campfire. Kate was sitting next to Jack resting her head on his shoulder, he had his arm around her as she closed her eyes. Jack and Kate had already become very close. Although they had just met everyone knew that one day Jack and Kate were going to be a couple. They could see how much they cared for each other.**

"**Uh, Jack can you take a look at this cut it really hurts?"Kate asked.**

"**Sure, lets go in that tent over there, see you later guys. Charlie you can close your mouth now,"Jack replied standing up and helping Kate up.**

"**They love each other, there's going to be fireworks tonight,"Hurley said loud enough for Jack and Kate to hear. Everyone burst out laughing except Sawyer.**

**When they got the tent both of them sat down on the two plane seats that had landed there. "Where's this cut then?"Jack asked looking worried.**

"**Oh right here," Kate answered lifting up her top and showing a deep cut halfway up her back. "Ouch, I'm going to need you to keep your top above the cut and lean over the side of the seat,"Jack explained. Kate did as she was told and put her top as high as her neck so it rested on her shoulders. Jack grabbed some alcohol and poured some on his hands and on the wound. He started to stitch Kate up. When he finished Sawyer walked in when Kate still had the back of her top up. "Oooooooooh look who we have here, Freckles why don't you turn around?" Sawyer joked.**

"**Go away Sawyer,"Kate replied pulling her top down. Sawyer walked off after that.**

"**Thanks Jack, I feel a lot better,"Kate thanked.**

"**No problem, I do it all again to know that your alright,"Jack answered grinning at Kate. Kate smiled and leaned in to kiss Jack who returned it. Kate put her hand on his cheek and Jack put his hand on the back of her head. Kate broke away five minutes later. "I'm sorry, I...,I'm sorry," Kate apologised running out of the tent. Of course Charlie and Hurley saw everything well as far as Kate running out of the tent. Jack ran out of the tent after Kate grabbing her arm to stop her from going anywhere.**

"**KATE YOU CAN'T JUST KISS ME AND RUN OFF, WHY ARE YOU SORRY?" Jack yelled at Kate not letting her go.**

" **WE'VE ONLY MET SEVEN HOURS AGO JACK! I HARDLY KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT YOU AND I'M ALREADY STARTING TO LOVE YOU! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME ANYTHING LIKE THIS HAS HAPPENED AND I'M SCARED ALRIGHT I'M SCARED!" Kate yelled back tears starting to form in her eyes.**

"**WHAT ARE YOU SCARED OF KATE?" Jack asked.**

"**YOU, THAT YOUR GOING TO GET HURT OR DIE, BECAUSE EVERY MAN I LOVE ENDS UP DEAD. NOW I'VE GOT SAWYER ON MY BACK AND HE WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE, I DON'T LIKE HIM I LIKE YOU AND I DON'T LIKE YELLING AT YOU!" Kate shouted dropping to her knees and she burst out crying. Jack knelt down next to her.**

" **Nothings going to happen to me and Sawyer will leave you alone, I know how you feel I'm starting to love you too," Jack said calmly. Kate looked up at Jack and leaped on him giving him a romantic kiss.**

" **YEAHHHHHHHHHHH, WAHOOOOOOOOO. OOOH YEAH OOOOOH YEAH, TOO BAD SAWYER JACK'S GOT HER AND YOU NEVER WILL!" Hurley and Charlie cheered hugging each other. Jack and Kate rejoined the group. Kate was sitting in front of Jack and Jack had his arms around Kates waist. They all had a great laugh except Sawyer who left for his tent soon after.**

**Within an hour Jack and Kate were the only people sitting around the campfire. " Do you want to head in for the night? Jack asked.**

"**Sure,"Kate replied. They walked hand in hand to their tent and fell asleep soon after. The next morning everyone had already excepted that they wern't going to be rescued anytime soon but they all were talking about Jack and Kate. Back at the tent Jack was watching Kate sleeping and as Kate moved her hand to above her head. Kate woke up half an hour later Jack had gone by then. Kate got dressed and walked out onto the beach. She couldn't see Jack anywhere. She saw Hurley and Charlie walking on along the beach. "Hey Hurley, taking a romantic stroll along the beach with Charlie are you?" Kate asked giggling.**

"**No, I'm not gay even if I was I wouldn't go for Charlie I'd go for the doctor type like Jack," Hurley answered getting a strange look from Charlie and Kate.**

"**Don't do that, now your freaking me out, what dreams do you have at night?" Charlie asked.**

"**Shut up Charlie, where is lover-boy anywhere?" Hurley asked.**

"**What Jack, dunno havn't seen him, have any of you seen him," Kate replied.**

"**Nope we havn't seen him since last night,"Charlie replied.**

"**Oh well I'll go ask around see you later guys, Charlie I know someone who likes you," Kate replied.**

"**Who?"Charlie asked.**

"**Hurley nah that would be telling,"Kate joked walking off.**

"**Do you know?" Charlie asked Hurley.**

"**No I've been with you the whole time," Hurley answered just realising how that sounded.**

"**Your sick you know that, I'm staring to change my mind who I hang around with," Charlie joked.**

**Kate ran up to a girl named Shannon who was sun-bathing.**

"**Uh excuse me do you know where Jack is?"Kate asked.**

"**He went in the jungle to find a transceiver, he said he'll only be a couple of hours," Shannon answered. "Thanks," Kate replied walking off deciding she needed to go and find some fruit.**

"**So Freckles don't like me huh," Sawyer said.**

"**Yeah well no-one likes a show-off,"Kate replied walking off into the jungle.**

**Kate found a couple of fruit trees to climb and pick some fruit for the camp.**

**While Kate was away Jack came back and he was looking everywhere for her.**

"**Hey Claire have you seen Kate?" Jack asked.**

" **She was talking to Charlie and Hurley this morning and then I saw her have a quick chat with Sawyer and she ran off into the jungle, havn't seen her since," Claire answered. "Thanks," Jack thanked running off to find Sawyer.**

"**SAWYER WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER!" Jack yelled pushing Sawyer.**

"**Hey Doc don't push me, I said to her that she didn't like me and she said something and walked off into the jungle," Sawyer explained.**

"**If your lying I swear I'll make sure she hates you and the rest of the camp do as well," Jack warned.**

"**Well that's too bad because she's just walked out of the jungle and she's heading to the food stash," Sawyer answered. Jack turned around and saw Kate he ran up to her as she put the last of the fruit in the little carrier.**

" **KATE WHERE'VE YOU BEEN! I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU. YOU DON'T JUST WALK IN THE JUNGLE ON YOUR OWN LIKE THAT!" Jack yelled catching Kate by surprise.**

" **WELL SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW I HAD TO REPORT TO YOU EVERYWHERE I GO WE MIGHT BE DATING BUT IT DOSN'T MAKE YOU MY DAD. YOU CANNOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"Kate yelled back walking off towards Claire. Jack stormed off into the tent and threw all of Kate's things out of the tent. "Uh Kate," Claire said.**

" **Yeah," Kate replied.**

"**Jack's throwing your things out of the tent you share," Claire answered.**

"**What," Kate replied turning around and seeing Jack throwing her things on the floor.**

"**JACK WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THAT'S MY THINGS!" Kate yelled.**

" **IF YOU DON'T LIKE ME CARING ABOUT YOU NOW ITS NOT MY PROBLEM!"Jack yelled back.**

"**FINE, BE THAT WAY PERHAPS I DON'T LIKE DATING SOMEONE WHO ACTS LIKE MY DAD!"Kate screamed at Jack.**

"**TOO BAD MAYBE I DON'T LIKE DATING SOMEONE WHO DOSN'T TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE, KATE WE'RE ON AN ISLAND WE'RE NOT IN A LITTLE VILLAGE, AN ISLAND THAT WE DON'T KNOW WHAT'S OUT THERE OR HOW BIG IT IS!" Jack shouted.**

" **FINE IT'S OVER WE'RE FINISHED!" Kate shouted grabbing all of her things and storming off to find a spare tent. Jack stood there for ages shocked that he had only been going out with Kate for a day and they had already broken up. Kate managed to find a spare tent next to Sun and Jin a Korean couple who could speak English. **

**About and hour later Kate walked over to Jack he could see that she was still angry. "I forgot something," Kate said coldly.**

"**What?"Jack asked.**

"**This," Kate answered and slapped Jack hard across the face and stormed off. He saw Kate go up to Sayid, Charlie, Boone, Shannon and Sawyer say something and they all walked off into the jungle. Jack walked off to Charlie and Claire. "Do you know where Sayid and crew are going?"Jack asked.**

"**Like you care," Claire said walking off.**

" **They went into the jungle to find a high enough place to see if the transceiver you found works, their going to the top of the huge cliff over there," Charlie explained pointing to the highest cliff he could see.**

"**Thanks," Jack said walking off. _Great I've fallen out with her and now she's going to get herself killed _Jack thought.**

**Kate didn't return till the next morning and she had a cut on her face and a cut down her arm. "Kate are you alright?" Jack asked noticing Kates cuts. He didn't get an answer as Kate walked straight past him. Jack grabbed her arm to stop her going any further.**

"**Get off me Jack," Kate said angrily.**

"**You can't ignore me forever," Jack replied.**

"**What your going to ground me," Kate said sarcastically.**

"**No you've got to talk to me sometime you can't just ignore me," Jack answered.**

"**Watch me," Kate replied walking off.**

"**I see you two have fallen out, aah didn't it work out, too bad," Sawyer said.**

" **LEAVE ME ALONE, I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOUR REMARKS, JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Kate yelled running off crying. Jack ran after her leaving a shocked Sawyer standing there. Jack saw Kate sitting at the edge of the ocean, she was still crying. "Kate, I'm sorry alright I was just worried about you that's all. I'm sorry," Jack apologised and sitting down next to Kate.**

" **I remember that you didn't actually tell me where you were going yesterday either,"Kate sobbed.**

"**I know I'm sorry, lets just get back together we can get through this," Jack said.**

"**Ok,"Kate replied turning around and hugging Jack. Kate and Jack kissed and went off to get Kates things and move them back into Jacks tent.**

"**Well that was strange, one minute they're arguing the next their snogging each others faces, I can't keep up," Charlie joked.**

" **Yeah well this island isn't going to be boring," Hurley replied.**

**The next day Kate and Jack woke up to find their clothes they had on the night before all over the floor. "Hi Jack,"Kate said turning on her side and looking at Jack. "Hey,"Jack replied resting his hand on Kates waist.**

"**What's this?"Kate asked picking up a note next to her.**

"**I don't know what does it say?"Jack asked. Kate picked the note up.**

"**Freckles, meet me a mile into the jungle in ten minutes, S," Kate read.**

"**Ok," Jack said looking worried.**

"**Shall we go?"Kate asked looking excited.**

" **We?"Jack replied.**

"**Sure come on,"Kate said throwing Jack a shirt and trousers and grabbed combat jeans and a top, quickly putting it on. Once Jack was dressed, Kate grabbed Jack's hand and ran into the jungle.**

"**Kate stop, why do you want to go?" Jack asked.**

"**Well because he's only expecting me so he's probably going to do something embarrassing but when he sees both of us the look on his face will be priceless and I won't have to tell you about it afterwards because you were there with me," Kate answered.**

"**Well you've persuaded me, come on lets go," Jack replied grinning.**

**  
They got a mile in and they heard singing, whoever was singing wasn't very good at it. They turned around and saw Sawyer standing there with no clothes on carrying some vodka he found. "Omg Sawyer," Jack and Kate giggled.**

"**Why did you bring him? Kate I told you not to bring him," Sawyer said embarrassed running behind a tree.**

"**It didn't, now your going to leave us alone and me, I love Jack not you,come on Jack,"Kate explained laughing as she turned Jack around and they walked off.**

**When they got back everyone except Sawyer were sitting around the campfire.**

**Ten minutes later Sawyer was sitting around the campfire and Jack and Kate had taken in turns to telling the camp about Sawyer. Everyone burst out laughing. "Hey Sawyer if you wanted to go nude tell us and we'll warn the polar bear," Michael joked which made everyone except Sawyer burst out laughing. Kate was lying on the floor crying with laughter. She was also slapping Jacks knee. "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU, I MADE A MISTAKE OK I DIDN'T THINK THE SILLY SLAPPER WOULD BRING HER BOYFRIEND!" Sawyer shouted.**

"**OI, DON'T YOU CALL KATE A SLAPPER!" Jack shouted getting up. For ten minutes Jack and Sawyer started yelling at each other.**

" **STOP IT BOTH OF YOU, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF ALL THIS, WHY CAN'T YOU SAWYER JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, EXCEPT THAT I'M WITH JACK AND NOT YOU! I WILL NEVER BE WITH YOU DEAL WITH IT. STOP ARGUING OVER IT, IF BOTH OF YOU WANT TO MAKE ME HAPPY STOP YELLING!DOES ANYONE CARE WHAT I THINK!" Kate yelled walking off to her tent. Everyone was shocked at Kates sudden outburst.**

"**I agree with Kate, I know both of you care about her but you have to think about what makes her happy, otherwise both of you are going to lose her, Sawyer your already halfway there," Boone explained.**

**Jack left the camp and went to see Kate in their tent. "Kate I'm sorry,"Jack apologised.**

"**It's ok, I don't like all the fighting, I had enough of that growing up,"Kate sobbed. Jack sat down next to Kate and hugged her as she burst into tears. "Come on lets go watch the sun go down with the rest of the camp,"Jack said standing up and helping Kate up. When they got to where everyone was gathered everyone had already sat close to the sea waiting for the sun to come up. Kate and Jack found a spot and Jack put his arm around Kate. "I love you Kate," Jack announced.**

"**Love you too,"Kate replied leaning into Jack.**

**Hope you all like another one of my FanficsI'm sticking to Oneshots now. On my next fanfic I might include Charlie and Claire's relationship as well as Jack and Kate. Please review. **


End file.
